The Priest And the Princess: redone!
by Vampire with blue eyes
Summary: I'm redoing things. Still the same story but with a few diff things. Plz read and flames are welcome! chapter 4 will comming up shortly!
1. Chapter 1

"For the last time I will not bow to your command!"

"You have no choice, you are a slave to me and me alone and I will not let you go until you have paid your dept to me."

"I have paid off my dept to you, but you refuse to let me go no matter how much I give you!"

"You haven't paid off your dept because you keep paying off others instead of your own. I know that you do, so don't even think about lying to me you little slut." As he finished those words the door came crashing down and in came the hero my life, my great lover, and future husband.

"I would watch what you say to my lover, weak boy. For if you say the wrong thing I will cut your throat out and eat it whole!"

"You came, you really came." I said as tears started to form in my eyes and drop to the floor

But I guess that I'm getting a little ahead of my self, because you see this happens later on in my life, after I am to be wedded to a man I do not know, or I had even loved.

So lets' go back to the beginning when I was born, in a nice little country known as Egypt, where there was no rain for months or water for miles and we ruled by a pharaoh with a gentle heart and soul, and he once told us that he would protect us from any danger that would threaten the kingdom. And he always kept his word.

* * *

Chapter 1

"MY PEOPLE PLEASE HEAR ME AS I TELL YOU OF THIS GRAND DAY THAT IS SURE TO GO DOWN IN HISTORY!" yelled the pharaoh known as Aknamkanon to the vast crowd that was known as all of Egypt, "THIS DAY MY SON KNOWN AS ATEMU HAS BEEN BORN AND I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO SEE HIM ON THIS GREAT DAY!" said the pharaoh as he held up his new son to show the public the day of his sons birth while he just giggled at the sight of the crowd.

**(Meanwhile in a dark alley somewhere close were 3 people were planning something)**

"Do you see the boy?" one man said

"Yes I do and I must say that he looks nothing like the pharaoh, this will be the most perfect plan ever." Said the second man

"So, now what do we do? Wait for the boy and his father to go to sleep because I will not wait that long for him! I want that boy before the sun sets today otherwise I will have your head. Got that?!" said a woman

"Don't worry about it Teana, we'll get the boy then you can raise him as your own just like you wanted all along." Said the first man

"I'm not worried, it just looks like I may never marry or have a child of my own." Teana said

6754675468670267542890626727816972879(back at the palace)

"Come let us go back inside young one." Said the pharaoh then he turned to his high priest "Seth will you please take atemu back to his room so that he may rest, then please go to the kitchen and make sure that dinner is almost ready for the king and queen tonight."

"Of course your highness, it would be my pleasure" said Seth as he took baby atemu from the pharaoh who giggled at him when they saw each other (he does a lot of that doesn't he?)

672896290672546789296384(Back at the alley)545754764673746634646464646345563

"It looks like the pharaoh is handing over the boy to one of the priests. He seems to be a tall man with a blue robe and a long cape with some sort of snake on his hat." Said the second mysterious man

"Wait, do you mean the high priest Seth?" Asked Teana

"How do you know about him miss almost copy of the priest?" the first man asked

"That's just it, Jono, the high priest and I look a lot alike except we come from different backgrounds and he's way taller then me and I know about him because he has come to my home a long time ago, back when we were children."

"Wow so you mean to tell me that you two are related like brother and sister?"

"**JONO! IN NO POSSIBLE WAY ARE WE RELATED TO ONE ANOTHER! GOT THAT?!"**

"Okay, Okay. Man who knew that you would get that ticked off if I said that little comment about you two be…..ing…re…lated." Said jono realizing that this just made her more ticked off by the death glare that she was giving him

"JONO! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" said Teana who stared beating up jono

"Yes, but I wonder where they are going. Judging by the sun's position it's still the early afternoon and I guess since he's still a new little guy he must be going down for a nap or something." Whispered the second man to him self then turned to his two friends and yelled "Hey guys the pharaoh is giving orders to the priest that has his kid. We should get going now if we want him to be ours." But the only reaction he got was being ignored because the two were still fighting and yelling well mostly teana was doing it while jono just tried to protect his face, so the second man tried again only a little louder, much louder "HEY GUYS YOU WANT TO STOP FOR FIVE MINUTES SO YOU CAN LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!!!THE PHAROAH IS ABOUT TO PUT HIS KID DOWN!" The second man screamed hoping to get his friends to listen to him while panting after all the yelling he just happened to do

"Jezz, Honda did you have to yell that loud and besides………I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME YOU YELLED! But wait if that means that the kid is going down and it's still high noon then that means……..OH CRAP GUYS! WE HAVE TO GET BACK HOME BEFORE MY PARENTS KILL ME! I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET THE PHARAOH AND HIS SON TONIGHT ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE PRIESTS TO MAKE A DEAL WITH THEM!!!!" Yelled Teana as she started running towards her home in the distance

"CRAP SHE'S RIGHT! LET'S GET GOING BECAUSE WE STILL HAVE TO BE THE ONES TO PROTECT HER!" Yelled Honda (kind of like the present day guys, huh)

"OKAY, OKAY. I'M COMING" yelled Jono as both boys starting running after there little princess friend.

456456456456456456456456456(Back at the place) 456456456456456456456456456

"Well my little prince it seems that you have had quite a fun day meeting all of Egypt for the first time. And later tonight you will meet the woman who is to become your substitute mother for a few years, then return to us. I'll tell you this now……..the woman that is going to take care of you has always dreamed of having children and she is a very beautiful woman who looks quite like me only she has a tongue that can cut through people's words when it come to something that she cares about. I know that she will take good care of you until the end of time." Said Seth who was caring the new born prince down the long palace halls to his bedroom chambers

Atemu giggled while Seth was lightly throwing him up and down in the air

'_Little guy is only a day old and he already knows quite a few things. I wonder how his substitute mother will take it.'_ Seth thought as he entered the prince's bedchamber to put him down for his nap

"Good night prince atemu. I'll see you in a few hours when the party takes place and then you can meet you new mother who will always take care of you and love you." As Atemu fell asleep waiting for his new life to start with his new mother he thought about what she might look like or how she would take care of him

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter one! I hope that you all liked it so far I kinda changed some things around because I had a lot more ideas and well... the ideas don't come until late at night when I'm supposed to be in bed, but this time i got some new ones and they need time for things right! Well till next time people!

I need at least 10 reviews before I update


	2. Chapter 2

YA! My second chapter! I'm kind of surprised that I have gotten ONE review on this story so far, Please someone review! I know I'm a beginner, but please they help me update faster! I'll continue with the story even if I don't get reviews.

_(Atemu's P.O.V.) _

'_Where am I? Why does it seem so dark here? Where is my mommy and my daddy? I want my mommy and daddy! Please someone get me out of this darkness and into loving arms and light that I can trust' _atemu thought as he tried hard to think about what his new mother was going to do to him

'_What kinds of person is my mother like? From the way daddy described her she's a very sweet person and she kinda looks like daddy, so my mother has blue eyes and brown hair and she's always dreamed of having a kid. I wonder... How will she take care of me? Wait that that noise that I hear?'_

_(End P.O.V.)_

"Prince Atemu, it's time to wake up. The party is in a few hours and we must get you ready to meet your mother." Said Isis who started to pick him up when suddenly her Millennium Necklace started to glow_ 'Oh no he's going to cry if I try to pick him up, but who can pick him up without getting him to cry? Maybe Mahad ("Come here little guy" said Mahad as he tried to pick up atemu, but all that happened was having atemu cry)_

'_Okay if he's out then maybe karim __("All right come here" Karim said as he tried to command atemu to come over to him, but it only scared him so he cried even louder then Mahads vision)'_

'_Okay if not karim then who. WHO? Wait, what about shada I bet he'll be able to pick atemu up without getting him to cry __("Okay little guy lets see what you're thinking" shada said as he looked into atemu mind, but that only scared him and cried so loud that both Isis and shada had to cover their ears.)__'_

'_Okay if those guys are out of the picture then only Seth and Aknadin remain' thought Isis as she tried to think of the one person that could pick up atemu without getting him cry. (Gee I wonder who he wants.)'_

'_Well here goes nothing Millennium Necklace please show me what would happen if Seth tried to pick up atemu __("Come here little prince" said Seth as he told atemu to come to his waiting hands and picked him only to result in…….(no not more crying) giggling.)__ Hmm giggling? But how would Seth be able to get him to giggle while the others just result in having atemu cry? Oh well, if Seth can pick him up then he might as well get him ready for the rest of the day and his new mother.'_

"Seth could you please come here for a while?" asked Isis knowing that Seth would say yes in a heartbeat to the prince

"What is it Isis, you know that we must get ready for the meeting with the king and queen is tonight we must be ready to say goodbye to the prince for a few years." Seth asked as he walked into the prince's room, "We do not have time to fool around; they will be here in a few hours……and why is atemu still sleeping? I thought that you were going to wake him up and get him ready." Questioned Seth as he glared lightly at Isis

"Well I started to pick him up, but my Millennium Necklace told me that he would cry if anyone but you tried to pick him up."

"Oh really? Well then let's just see if your vision is right about atemu not crying when I pick him up. Atemu, come on, it's time to wake up and get ready for the party." Said Seth as atemu started to wake up, "Come here little prince" he said as atemu started to crawl towards Seth's hands

"See I told you that if you picked him up, then he wouldn't cry. It's almost like you're a second father to him"

"You maybe right this time, but when he sees his real father he'll be wanting to go to him, and I'm sure that when he sees his new mother then atemu will go straight to her and be instantly hooked to her."

"Yes well, be that as it may, you are the only one who can get atemu ready for the party that is to happen shortly and this little guy isn't even bathed for properly dressed."

"And whose fault is that? You were supposed to get him bathed and dressed for it awhile ago! If you hadn't been always been trying to prove your visions right then he could have been ready now!" Seth nearly shouted at Isis but kept his voice down realizing that the prince fell asleep on Seth's shoulder during their chat

"I know, but I can't pick him up because he doesn't trust me" Isis shouted only to cover her mouth realizing that she woke up the young prince

"Whaaaaa…whaaaa….whaaaa" cried Atemu as he heard the shouting of his protectors

"Now you see what you have done! " Yelled Seth at Isis, "I'll deal with you later Isis, for right now we're going to get him ready and then hand him off, got it?"

"Yes Seth, I understand what needs to be done" Isis said as she stared at the floor meekly

"Good now tell the servants to get the bath ready for him and then tell them to lay out his garments for the evening. The king and queen along with there daughters will be here shortly and must I remind you that Atemu was supposed to ready 20 minutes ago!"

"SETH! OH, SETH! WHERE ARE YOU?" Yelled Mana, "Oh there you are Seth, I was wondering where you got to, hey how come you're still not properly dressed?" asked Mana as she walked into the prince's bedchamber

"Was there something that you needed Mana? If not then you may be the one to get Atemu ready while Isis and I also get ready." Seth said as he held out atemu to mana, but all atemu did was stare confusedly at mana while she just stared back at him

"Ummm that's okay. OH! I almost forgot the pharaoh wanted to see you both and make sure that everything was ready for tonight. The pharaoh also wanted five bedchambers set up for a few days."

"And why is that Mana?"Asked Isis

"Well I overheard that the King and Queen were going to stay for a few day or weeks to try and make a peace treaty between West Egypt and East Egypt and that the princesses wanted to stay for a few days so she could meet everyone and see what her family could do to help us out when we might have our next war." Mana explained as she put her two forefingers together nervously

"I see. Well tell the pharaoh that we shall be there shortly, just as soon as we are able to get atemu ready. Also tell the servants to get the chambers ready and a small bath, then them so set the dinner in the proper places and have the food in order of how there going to be served to us tonight." Isis said as she explained everything to mana, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go meet the pharaoh now then get ready. Mana please come with me and help me atemu ready." Said Isis as she tried to take atemu from Seth's arms

"Whaaa…….whaaaa…whaaaa"cried atemu as he didn't want to be taken away from his "father"

"What's wrong with him?" Mana Asked

"Atemu doesn't want be taken away from Seth. I think that atemu wants to stay with Seth because he saw seth when he was born and I believe that if atemu were to be separated from Seth for more then a day, then atemu will start to cry more then he is now" Isis said as she covered her ears after she gave atemu back to Seth

"Shh. Its ok Atemu, it'll be all right." cooed Seth as he patted atemu's back trying to get him to clam down

"Wow, Seth makes a really good father. I can't to see when he gets married and has his own baby to take care of. It'll be really sweet, won't it Isis?" Mana whispered to Isis

"Yes, I'm sure the Seth will make a grand father if he ever does get married" Giggled Isis

"What was that?" as he raised an eyebrow

"AH! Nothing Seth!" both girls stated nervously

"Yes, well. Let's get him ready, and then you can make fun of my parenting skills. Eh, Mana?" Seth asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"N-N-N-now why would I say something like that, Seth?" Mana questioned nervously. "I mean your skills are the best that anyone had seen, and we all know it. Now if you excuse me, I'll go the pharaoh about the plans and that Atemu will be ready shortly. Ok?" laughing nervously as she slid away from the two cold blue eyes(shivers), finally out the door running and yelling "BYE GUYS AND I'LL SEE YOU IN ABOUT 20 MINUTES"

"Well I suppose that we should get him ready. I'll go tell the servants about the dinner arrangements while you get him ready." Said Isis as she started to back out of the room and seeing as Seth was distracted by the prince's cuteness

"Alright, fine……….Hey. I don't think so. ISIS get back here." Shouted Seth, but it was too late because she was already out of the room talking to the servants. "I'll get her for this later. Well I guess I better get you ready." Seth said as he looked at the prince who giggled at him.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Okay now that I've got you cleaned up, lets you dressed shall we?" Seth asked the young prince as they walked out of the bathroom, his clothes soaking wet and his hair sticking to face (drool), while atemu was wrapped up in a thick cloth laughing at the question

10 MORE MINUTES LATER

Seth was starting to struggle with Atemu's clothes because the young prince wouldn't stop moving around and wouldn't stop kicking his legs, and every few minutes he would be kicking Seth in the face making the prince move more and more until finally Seth used the Millennium Rod on the prince to make him stop moving.

"Young prince, Heed my words and control your young movements by lying still and looking your sharpest for tonight and proving to our kingdom that you are fit to be the pharaohs child." And as he said the young prince stopped his moments and his eyes went a dark shade of purple, Seth started to redress him in a white shirt that went down to his knees and a golden belt that went around his waist and light and small golden earrings along with golden bracelets.

"There now that you're dressed I shall release me hold upon your mind, but let me remind you that you shall be quiet and prove that your well behaved." Seth said as Atemu's went back to their original Amethyst color and he started to laugh as if nothing happened to him," Now that you are dressed let's get you down to the Thorne room and introduce you to that friendship freak(sry all Tea/Anzu fans). I'm sure that once as she sees your little face she'll be smitten with you and will never want to give you up, no matter how much we may need you back." Said Seth as he looked into Atemu's which was full of happiness and thought about the palace would be like once Atemu left for the next three years _'I'm sure that he'll be all right, after all his substitute mother will never let him out her sights. Even if she wanted to.' _He thought as he chuckled inside his head as he picked up Atemu and brought him down to throne room a waiting the King, queen, and there daughter.

Ok sry about no updating for about 4 months, but please understand I have to work about 5 days a week, Do chores everyday , and when I do get a day off from work I get phone calls from friends saying stuff about shopping and other things! SO sry once again

Seto: Let's hope that your next update won't take 4 months.

KA4E: I said I was sorry!

Seto: I guess that why people haven't reviewed your story…………..yet

Anzu: Seto that was mean

Jou: Ya Seto, you wouldn't want to disappoint your little girlfriend would you?

Anzu: JOU!! I'll kill you!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay 3rd chapter and I would like to thank **Reminiscent Dreams** for reviewing my story!

And I Have decided to put shikuza in the story and Mai will also be in. Now all I have to do think of their lines and make them fall in love with their man.

Shizuka: I hope that I end up with Seto-Kun starry eyes

Anzu: I don't think so little girl, because he's mine!!

S: NO HE'S MINE

A: NO MINE!!!

S: MINE

A: HE'S MINE AND YOU KNOW IT!

S: NO HE'S NOT!

A: YES HE IS!!

KA4E: Either of you stop it this instant, or I will make marik the winner of your heart. GOT IT!

Both: Yes ma'am

KA4E: Thank you! Now who wants the disclaimer in this chapter?

Mokuba: raises hands I DO! I DO! PLEASE CAN I DO IT?!?!?!puppy dog eyes

KA4E: Go right ahead mokuba.

M: Kunoichi's Anzu 4ever Does not and will not ever own yu-gi-oh

KA4E: Thanks mokuba!

M: Anytime!

**LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Whoo! **BTW in this fic shizuka is not jono's sister, she's teana's, in the past but not future!

_Memories_

"talking"

_Thinking_

As soon as Teana, Jono and Honda knew that the sun was in the middle of the sky they knew that it would take at least two days to return to their home kingdom. So they decided to borrow three horses making the trip seem shorter then need be. They knew that if they didn't get home soon Teana's parents would have a field day. And they knew that if they did not get back in time, then the king would have the boy's heads put on a platter and serve it to the town or unless the queen saved their hinds like the last time they got in trouble.

"Hey guys do you think that we'll make it back in time?" asked Honda who was dreading the answer

"I don't know, but if we don't I'm sure that my father will understand, unless my sister makes it worse by telling them something (don't know what yet) and make me seem like the bad guy!" replied Teana

"Well I hope that your right, member the last time we got into trouble. Your father put us into the snake pit for three days straight and all we had to work with was a whip that was arm's length."

"Too bad that was your own fault. You two decided to wake everyone in the middle of the night with a fake warning about thieves being in the palace. You two got off easy, if it wasn't for my mother then you two would have been in that pit for more then three days. My father wanted it to be a week with no food or water and have them be lions instead of the snakes. My father said that if you two pulled another stunt like that –" Teana started but decided to leave it hanging their for minds to process

"You don't think he would kick us out do you?" asked Jono. "If he did that, then I would never be able to see Mai again and, and, and,--"he stated worriedly not knowing how to finish his sentence

"And I'll never be able to see Shizuka again; after all she is the fairest in the kingdom and her face is that of and angel, as are her lips (remind anyone of a song?). Oh how I would love to—"Honda started but never got the chance to finish as he was bonked on the head by Teana, "OW! Way did you do that? I mean come on it's not like everyone likes her." He said rubbing his head

"I know, but still. When shizuka was born everyone loved her and they thought that I would never live up to my parents' expectations anymore now that she was born. Everyone always told me that she might be the one to get the kingdom, while I was left to be her servant and nothing more." Teana stated as tears started to fill up her eyes as past memories started to flow into her mind

'_Oh look at princess shizuka, isn't she adorable?' one woman stated_

'_I bet that her sister will be nothing more then a pathetic loser and a servant.' another sneered_

'_Oh, I don't know guys Teana seems like she'll be the perfect future queen, if she can live up to her parents expectations. Another thought _

'_Well I guess we'll see in a few years when they get older.' The first woman stated _

_And as the years passes many people started to believe that Teana would be perfect for the kingdom because she took care of it as best she could and all the children in town loved to be around her, while many others thought that Shizuka would be perfect because she also helped put many people, but children seemed to stay away from her or just said "Hello Princess Shizuka" and left her be.(why? You'll find out)_

"Yo, Princess you there?" Asked Jono who was waving a hand in front of her face seeing as her mind was on what Honda said, "Hey you ok girl? You've been spaced for about 10 minutes now."

"What? Oh, Sorry Jono. I guess that I was thinking about back when Shizuka and I were younger and everyone though she was 'miss perfect' and I was 'miss trouble maker'. But you know what? I showed them as I grew that I could be the one to protect this kingdom, Children love me, I've helped many people find jobs to support there family and rebuild homes out of scratch. While shizuka just helps people by buying them new homes and tear down the old ones, the children don't even like her all because—"

"Okay we get it. Now let's get home the sun will be setting in a few hours and thieves love to rome the night sky in search of valuables and anything else they can get there hands on."

"You're right. Besides I think that the horses may also need rest after running all day." Teana said as she sighed "I bet that right now my sister is making up some lies about me so that I can be thrown out of my own home. My father won't believe the lies but my mother will. She always has ever since she was five and could see how everyone loved me and --"

"You know there's one thing that I don't understand." Honda asked while his friends were looking at back at him. (Jono's first, Teana's 2nd, and Honda's 3rd. I mean when you have a princess to protect you don't put them at the end or beginning, they go in the middle!!) "How come most of the village is split into the King's half and the Queen's half. I mean even most of the villagers are supports of one side or the other. It always gets confusing when people move to the other side then they go back. Sometimes people even go back within the same day." Honda sighed as he said "I hope that this problem gets fixed before a war breaks out in our town and everyone from children to old people get hurt."

Teana sighed when he said that because they all knew so well they people were always choosing either of her parent's side and it always mad her mad. Even though Jono's parents weren't alive and he lived in the palace along with them, he always treated her like a sister even though shizuka could have been his sister. Then she smiled at the thought because it was a possibility in the future, but who knows what the future will bring for them? _"I hope that one day in the future I shall be able to fulfill my dreams and go somewhere new, somewhere with the love of my life and be able to start a true family with him" _Teana thought while blushingat the thought of leaving her home town and starting anew, unfortunately that didn't go unnoticed my Honda who was also noticing the shaking shoulders as she tried to keep her laughs in.

"Hey Teana are you ok? You're not cold or anything are you?" Honda yelled just to make sure she was paying attention

"Ya I'm fine! Guys why don't we stop here for the night I'm pretty tired and I'm sure the horses are tired as well."

"Okay. We'll rest up for the night then in the morning we can get going again. Honda and I will take turns staying up so that you can be fully rested for tomorrow.

"Thanks guys and I'm sorry that I had to drag you guys along with me just so that we could run back within 2 days."

"Hey don't worry about it, now you get some sleep, you'll need it in the morning." Jono said as they stopped all the horses and decided to rest by a small lake and palm tree, "So Honda do you wanna go first or should I?" Jono looked at Honda only to see that he was already asleep by his horse, _"I'll get him for this when I get tired and have to wake him up!!" _he thought as he raised at fist in the air, _"Well I guess I can't blame him, after we've been friends since we were kids and practically grew up together." _he smiled at the old memories that they had together including the story Teana told a little bit ago.

"_Jono, do you really think we should do this? We could get is so much trouble if the king finds out that we were lying to him? I mean come on calling out thieves have the princess and are holding her for ransom? Are you nuts?" a five year old Honda asked scared_

"_Quiet Honda, were not going to be found out. As along as we make sure Teana is out of her room we'll be telling the truth and the king will be "Thank you boys for letting me know, as your reward you boys will be made into junior generals." It's so perfect man, there's no way we can be caught." Six year old Jono stated proudly as the two were walking around the palace in the middle of the night_

"_Ya except there's one little problem, HOW DO WE GET TEANA OUT OF HER ROOM?? That girl doesn't leave her room at night unless she has to go to the bathroom or when she--"_

"_What"_

"_She sleeps walks when she has to tell the truth about something and I heard from one of the maids that they've had to a bell on her ankle to know when she walking. And these last few days Teana's been hiding her feeling about shizuka, and I could just tell that it was bugging her."_

"_So you're telling me that soon she'll be up and going to parents about her own sister?!"_

"_Yup, and all we have to do is make sure not to wake her up with our yelling and make sure she's far enough away from her room before we go yelling to the king and queen."_

"_Got it, so when do we go in?"_

_As Honda checked where the moon was (no clocks remember), he knew that it was almost time for there plan to go off_

"_We'll have to do it soon, Teana's guards are about to pass her room to make sure she's still asleep and not walking around."_

"_Got it"_

_As the boys started to walk towards her room they knew that it would be risky because once those guards walked by once they would be back then stay there for the rest of the night. They also knew that if they were caught the king would do something horrible to them and they never had a clue what it be because young children except the princess weren't allowed to see it, they always had to stay inside their homes even though the parents got see it, they could hear what was going on. Nobody wanted to anger the king because every time the punishment was different._

_When they boys reached Teana's room they couldn't see any guards or hear any coming, so they knew that they had very little time before she got up and wanted to go to her parent's room._

"_Jono, I'm still scared. I mean what if the guards come while we get her up? Or what if she wakes up during our screaming, or- "_

"_Calm down Honda, those are all just 'what if's'. Now come on while we still have the chance."_

_While the boys were starting to sneak towards the princess's room they heard a small noise coming from inside the door way knowing that soon she would be walking out and walking about. So they decided to point her in the wrong direction to give them some time to get the plan in motion. _

"_Jono look the door it's opening, come on let's go."_

"_I'm right behind you"_

_As soon at they saw that door open, the knew that Teana would in her state for a least a few hours or until she woke up on her own, or the guards found her or the maid woke up looking for her(again). And when the saw Teana with her wide open and a blank stare on her face they knew that she was in deep sleep and yelling would have to wake her up. _

"_Okay Teana what is it that you want to tell you parents?" Jono asked in a whisper, but the response he got was having her walk towards her parent's room and that's when they started to panic, "Whoa girl, you have to go the other way. That way is blocked remember?" he said but once again no response from her, "Okay now you go the other way, and we'll help you."_

_So the boys started to take her into the garden, and once they saw her walking towards the guard's rooms they knew it was time to run to the king. Unfortunately they would have to run and yell which took a lot of energy because they didn't exercise before they thought of the plan._

"_You ready to go Honda?"_

"_Are you kidding, I was born ready. Now let's hurry sleepwalkers don't stay asleep for very long."_

"_Okay. On the count of three we start running and yelling making sure that we get to the king as fast as possible and not—"_

"_I know, I know."_

"_One"_

"_Two"_

"_THREE" Both yelled_

"_THE PRINCESS IS MISSING, THE PRINCESS IS MISSING! THIEVES HAVE TAKEN THE PRINCESS! COME QUICK PLEASE. YOUR HIGHNESS PLEASE COME QUICK! YOUR DAUGHTER IS MISSING! THIEVES HAVE HER AND TAKING HER AWAY!" Both Boys started yelling while running down each corridor and finally stopping at the king and queen's door, only to be pounding on it and screaming their brains out._

"_Boys calm down. Now what wrong? And would both please stop pounding on my legs?" The king asked both boys since they still pounding on the door when it opened and were talking inchoately from all their breathing and small amount of crying that they had practiced._

"_Were sorry your highness, but we got saw a monster take the princess out her room and started running towards the gardens. I think he might try and hurt her." Jono said thought many, many fake tears_

"_It's the truth, we were coming back from our rounds and we saw someone with yellow hair and a red outfit, he also had a giant hammer on his back. Sir if we don't hurry he could seriously hurt teana." Honda stated fake as he was crying too. _

"_Don't you worry now boys, I'm sure that she's all right after all the guards are watching the palace and she also has Sakura to watch over her."_

"_Please your highness; if you don't come quickly we'll lose our only friend and sister."_

"_All right, all right. I'll go and look but if it turns out you two were lying; you're both going to be punished. Got it?"_

"_Yes sir." Both replied while making a salute and a serious face. _

"_Ok now let's go look and see if we can't stop this thief."_

_As all three of started to walk towards Teana's room they suddenly saw a shadow caring something at it's side and it looked like a child in a blue robe and had long brown hair. And they suddenly realized that it was…_

"_Teana!!" all three yelled at once, even though Jono knew that his idea was going "as planned"_

"_Jono, when did you summon this monster? The dark scorpions are impossible to summon unless you make a deal with them first." Honda whispered to Jono behind the kings back_

"_I know, and I did make a deal with them. The deal was that they kidnap the princess and they get about 3 pounds of gold in return as long as we get to be heroes!" Jono whispered back_

"_3 POUNDS OF GOLD!" he hissed quietly, "Are you nuts man?? You can't afford that and neither can I! What were you thinking? Wait don't answer that, because you never think things though all the way to the end." _

"_You boys all ready to go? Because I'll need your help to destroy him and get my daughter back!_

"_Yes sir!" _

"_Yes sir"_

"_All right then let's go!"_

"_I don't think so your highness, I'm afraid that if you do summon your protector then your little girl is going to get hurt." The shadow smirked while holding up Teana by an arm, "And if she gets hurt then I guess you can say goodbye to your future dreams, eh?" The shadow once again smirked then started laughing out loud at their shocked faces._

_And that's when the king started to get really mad and decided that no matter the cost he would get his daughter back, even if it meant doing some damage to her body._

"_Monster of light, of shadow, of earth, of wind, of water, of fire, I call upon you to help in this time of need." The king whispered in a hushed voice, "Please save my daughter without harming her. I call upon her guardian monster, The Magician of Faith! Now come forth and reveal yourself." He yelled_

"_That's so cool! Let me try." Jono yelled and said the same lines as the king only a different monster, "I call upon The Red Eyes Black Chick Dragon to also come and help us out. Now come forth my monster." Jono yelled as he saw the dragon appear in a small egg, then start to see it crack in a few places and some black showing though them, "Wow! I can't believe I did it. I summoned my guardian monster! Yes!"_

"_Well now I think that I'll give it a try." Honda stated at he also said the lines, "I summon my guardian monster, The Stone Solider to help with some defense and backup. Now come forth and protect us!"_

_The shadow monster laughed at he saw as the monsters appear before him, "Hahahaha! You have got to be kidding me those monsters are to weak to defeat me and my gang, after I'm just the bandit." He laughed once again _

"_Where are they? I'll defeat them all no matter what the cost." The kind yelled at the shadow_

"_Well you see your highness……."The shadow said, "We're-"_

I am so sorry to leave it there! I wrote 6 pages of this since my last update! And I promised that it wasn't going to be another 4 months of no update!

I wanted to get this up before school started which does in about 2 weeks and I'm so not ready to go back!!

And my job had hours that really bite! I might not be able to update for while again b/c right now I'm looking for a new job and I might quite my old one if I get it.

I stayed up many hours of the night writing this and hours of listening to music along the way! And the basic song that I've been listening to was Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra b/c of another fic called 'Why Do You Care?' It's a beautiful fic and I can't wait for the next chapter!!


End file.
